The present disclosure generally relates to a liquid crystal display device having improved color purity.
Liquid crystal displays typically comprise a backlight unit and a liquid crystal (LC) layer. The backlight unit contains a light source and is configured to project light from the light source towards the LC layer, which modulates an amount of light from the backlight to be displayed. The light source for the backlight may comprise a white light source such as a white LED.
The figures depict embodiments of the present disclosure for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following description that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles, or benefits touted, of the disclosure described herein.